


Main Attraction

by Icalynn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, First Time, M/M, Smallville Flash Fiction Challenge 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate reality where Clark grows up with the circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Main Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Smallville Flash Fiction Challenge 2.0. The prompt came from tamalinn and was - Just some clex. mmmmmmclex. I want a really LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG, plotty and porny Clark and Lex meet in a freak show. Special thanks to aelora.

Lex Luthor glared at his father. “A circus?” He repeated harshly, hoping he heard his father wrong. “What do you expect me to do with a traveling gypsy circus?” 

“You wanted to prove yourself,” Lionel replied dryly as he handed him a file on the small gypsy circus. “If you can manage to bring a profit, then you can conquer more.”

“What does LuthorCorp want with a circus?” He protested as he glanced down at the file. 

“Or rather what does a circus have to offer LuthorCorp,” his father countered with a light laugh. 

Lex nodded, his curiosity peaked. “Intriguing,” he mused as he began to flip through the files in his hand. “Where are they now?”

“Smallville.” His father chuckled, leaning back against his desk.

“Perfect.” He sighed, running a hand over his bare scalp. He studied through the files, his breath hitching as he read one tiny detail. “They don’t even know that we own them?” He questioned, looking up at him. 

“You think a group of gypsies would have done business with LuthorCorp?” Lionel chuckled. “They know better than that.” 

“And you expect me to go there and do what?” He groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Ah,” his father grinned. “That my son is your test.” 

Lex closed his eyes, cursing to himself. “Fine.” 

* * * 

Lex drove up to the circus and came to a halt, dust from the road settling down around him as he got out of his car. 

“May I help you?” Came a heavily accented voice to his left and he turned to see an elderly man leaning against a rickety old cane. “We no open until five.” 

Lex smiled. “I hope so,” he began as he crossed over to him. “I’m Lex Luthor-“

“I know who you be.” The man grumbled and shook his head. 

Lex lowered his head, slightly. “I see my reputation far precedes me.” 

“May I help you?” A younger, feminine voice questioned and Lex looked up to see a young lady with dark flowing hair and fair complexion. “I’m afraid my grandfather isn’t the nicest when it comes to strangers.” She smiled as she crossed over to him and raised her hand. “Especially rich strangers by the name of Lex Luthor,” she snorted. “I’m Trina. I’m the one in charge around here.” 

Lex sized her up and figured that it would be easy doing business with her. “Nice to meet you, Trina,” He smiled, shaking her hand. “And it seems everyone knows who I am.” 

“And why is _the_ Lex Luthor slumming in Smallville?” She laughed, crossing her hands over her chest. “Lost your way?”

“In a matter of speaking,” he laughed. “I’ve always dreamt about joining the circus-“

“Aren’t you a little old for that fantasy?” she quipped, shaking her head. “Oh, I’m sorry. Do go on.”

Lex scowled slightly, suddenly wishing that the old man was the one in charge instead of his granddaughter. “I may be,” he agreed. “But, sometimes one still needs to run away from it all.” 

Trina snorted softly and raised her hand to her face. “And you decided on a whim that you wanted to join _this_ circus.” 

“I figured you could always use another freak in your freak show,” he replied dryly, forcing a smile to his face. “And it would piss off my father.”

“Interesting,” Trina nodded. “So, are you willing to give it all up to piss off your father?”

“Yes,” he replied without hesitation, almost surprised at the ease of his answer. 

“Oh, then I think we can help you out then.” She laughed. “Come.” She waved to him as she turned toward the big top. “Follow me and I’ll introduce you to the guys.” 

* * *

Hours later, Lex met everyone in the troupe and he honestly found himself in better company then he had been in years. “Is that everyone?” he questioned, still not seeing why his father would be interested in this circus; there didn’t seem anything extraordinary that caught his eye. 

“There is _one_ more,” Trina smiled and took him by the arm. “He’s the main attraction in our freak show.” 

“Interesting,” he mused as he let her escort him to a lone trailer that appeared to be covered all in lead, with only one door that adorned the smooth metallic surface. “How odd.”

“Odd?” She questioned as she glanced over the trailer. “Merely a precaution,” she shrugged. 

“I don’t understand.” He replied as they stopped in front of the door and she took out a key. 

“He’s not of this world,” Trina whispered and he eyed her intently. 

“As in an alien?” He questioned as she unlocked the door. 

“Exactly.” She replied and opened the door, a faint ray of green light cascading out. “Clark?” She called out and Lex waited with baited breath, not knowing what was to come out of the shadows. Lex gasped as a young man emerged from the shadows; he didn’t appear to be an alien, in fact he was a gorgeous replica of a man. 

“Yes, Trina?” Came a quiet voice and Lex sucked in a quick breath as his eyes locked with the one she called Clark. 

Lex was taken aback by the sadness that flickered in his hazel eyes. “Clark?” He whispered, testing the name on his lips. “I’m Lex Luthor,” he began as he offered his hand, wanting to touch the one before him. “I’m new here.”

“No.” Trina snapped, slapping his hand away from Clark’s. “You mustn’t touch the alien.” 

Lex noted the sharp intake of breath from _the alien_ and how he slightly drew back into the shadows with her reprimand. “Your concern is noted,” he replied gruffly and offered his hand once more to Clark. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Lex,” he whispered softly as his fingers brushed up against Lex’s and Lex gasped lightly at the shock that ran through him. “It’s nice to meet you, too,” he replied, a smile gracing the alien’s face. Lex’s breathing hitched slightly at the instant arousal he felt toward him, something that he hadn’t felt in years and Lex wanted to see more- to touch, to learn from him.

“Time’s up,” Trina grumbled and pulled Lex away. He continued to watch him, until he no longer could see him. “You are not to see him again.” 

Lex nodded in reply, but did not confirm an answer as he stared at the door, vowing to find out more about this Clark. 

* * * 

As days went by Lex took every opportunity he could to learn what he could about Clark, forgetting his main objective of being there. He was no longer concerned with his father’s wishes. He savored every little tidbit he gathered from the many employees. He was only able to see him during his strong man act, but it wasn’t enough. His mind and body itched for more.

He learned from Trina’s grandfather, that they found him years ago wandering in the forest just off the ‘Lewis and Clark’ trail with only a red blanket around him, the name ‘Kent’ stitched into it. The traveling circus took him in and tried to find the Kents and any information regarding the little boy, but found none. 

Trina’s grandmother, Tatiana, took a liking to him and decided to adopt him, naming him Clark Kent; for the trail that brought them to him and for the only belonging he had loving held on to. Years went by and they realized that there was much more to Clark Kent than the farm boy appearance. He developed powers and seemed to have a very unnatural reaction to the meteorites that they encountered in Smallville. As his powers grew, they took on more precautions and they grew wary of him.

But, Lex wanted more, he needed more. So one night he stole the key to the trailer and went to him. 

“Clark?” He called out as he opened the door and stepped into the small trailer. He gazed around at the sparse furnishings, seemingly odd for his age. He shut the door quickly behind him. “Clark?” 

He heard a soft moan and followed it into an even smaller bedroom. He leaned against the door frame and watched Clark sleep, the faint green light making his skin glow.

“It’s too early,” Clark grumbled, the bed shifting under his weight as he glanced up at him. “Lex?” He gasped as he sat up quickly, sending his lamp sailing across the room. “Oh, sorry. Um. Lex?”

“Clark,” Lex smiled as he admired his lack of sleepwear. “Why do you stay here?” He questioned and Clark frowned. 

“This is my home,” he began and Lex sighed. 

“But, don’t you want more? An education? Freedom? A life of your own?” Lex began as he crossed over to him. “You have so much to offer.”

“It’s not possible.” Clark whispered, shaking his head as he looked down at his hands. “No one would accept me- this is my home.”

“They keep you locked up!” Lex cried flinging his arms in the air. 

Clark fisted his hands at his sides, “Who do you think you are? Coming in here and messing with my life. This is all I have known, this is my home.”

“A home?” Lex snapped. “This is a lead room with no windows. They keep you locked up and at bay with meteorite lights- you deserve more.” 

“Why do you care?” Clark demanded standing up.

Lex reached out, not knowing why he cared, he just did. “Come with me,” he whispered as he trailed his hand down Clark’s chest. 

Clark shivered in response to the man’s touch and stared at him, an unfamiliar, but wonderful reaction occurring in his body. “I can’t.” He muttered without conviction. 

“Yes, you can.” Lex demanded as he took Clark’s hand and pulled him toward the door, bypassing the green meteorite bracelets that usually adorned Clark’s body. 

“Lex.” He protested as he stepped outside. “This is wrong, Trina-“

“Trina uses you,” He spat, stopping to look at him. “You bring in money- you are the alien and nothing more.” 

Clark gasped and took a sharp intake of breath. “No.” He groaned as he yanked his hand away from Lex, surprised at his own strength away from the meteorite fragments and the sudden loss of warmth. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “She’s like my sister.” 

“Come,” he began once more, grabbing his arms and pulling him further away from the circus grounds. “Look up, see the world. Feel it.” He urged running his fingers over Clark’s expansive chest. “Live.”

“Why are you doing this?” Clark questioned as he took a deep breath. “I was fine.”

“Were you?” Lex baited as he stepped closer to him, causing Clark to shudder slightly. “Don’t you want to live?”

“It was all I knew,” Clark whispered looking down at the ground. “And now you come here, waving your money and your attitude around. I don’t need you to help me- I don’t want your pity.” 

“Why are you fighting me?” Lex asked as he trailed his fingers over Clark’s chest. He was simply in awe, as Clark’s strong body moved under his finger tips, growing healthier and stronger outside of the tainted meteor lights. “Don’t you want this?” He whispered as he leaned in and brushed his lips across Clark’s. 

Clark trembled and pushed Lex away; Lex yelped as he flew back and landed on a pile of hay. “Lex?” Clark cried out and ran over to him. “Are you ok? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Lex blinked up at him. “I’m fine,” he replied as he managed to sit up, taking Clark’s hand into his. “You are so strong, imagine what you could do-“

“No, Lex.” Clark sighed. “That’s why we use the lights and the bracelets- I could hurt someone.” 

“You just have to learn the extent of your strengths,” Lex dismissed as he touched Clark’s skin once more. “You appear healthier, the meteorites make you sick, they hurt you.” 

“It’s not that bad,” Clark sighed pushing Lex’s hand away. “It’s part of the routine, I need them- they no longer hurt me as bad as they used too.”

“It’s inhumane.” Lex groaned as he touched Clark’s hand. 

“But, I’m not human,” Clark sighed. “Or did you miss that news flash?” Clark chuckled and Lex looked up at him in awe. 

“Where are you from?” Lex questioned and Clark looked away, glancing up at the starry sky.

“I don’t know.” He whispered as he glanced back at Lex. “I may never find out.”

“Come with me,” Lex urged once more. “I have every resource at my hands, we can find out.”

“Lex-” he sighed. “I can’t. This is my home, we just barely make enough money to survive- I can’t leave them, my family.” 

“Money is not an issue,” Lex laughed as he squeezed his hand. “I’ve already made some changes regarding their business and bills; they will not fail if you leave.”

Clark looked up at him, skeptically. “What’s in it for you?”

“You.” Lex replied simply. 

“I don’t understand,” Clark replied as Lex leaned in and kissed him. Clark froze, never having such personal contact with anyone. He tentatively returned the kiss before he pulled away. “No.”

“Clark,” Lex whispered, brushing his hand over Clark’s growing erection. “Your body seems to think differently.”

“Lex.” Clark gasped as Lex squeezed his erection and Clark stood up, eyes wide. “I can’t. I don’t know. No.” 

Lex nodded, and reluctantly pulled away. “Please think about it Clark.” Lex trailed his fingers over his burning lips and left Clark to think. 

* * * 

Days went by as Clark contemplated his offer, his body aching to be outside under that stars as he was that night. He sighed and turned in his bed, his thoughts trailing back to the kiss and the feelings he felt. 

A simple kiss, his first kiss and he wanted more, craved it. Clark groaned, if Lex should ask he would not be able to resist him. 

He stiffened as he heard a knock at his door and he sat up. “Yes?” He called out as the door opened and Trina walked in. He couldn’t help but frown at her and turn away; he wanted it to be Lex. 

“Clark?” She began as she crossed over to him, “I just had some unsettling news.”

“News?” He questioned, looking up at her. “What news?”

“That you are thinking about leaving us!” Trina gasped. “Why? How? What has Lex offered you that-” she shook her head and continued. “You are a part of our family. Lex is a stranger.”

“He offered me something no one else has,” Clark whispered and Trina sighed. 

“Oh, Clark.” She sighed and sat beside him, touching his face. “Don’t go. Please?” She whispered as she leaned over and kissed him. 

Clark froze, feeling his muscles clench and he quickly pulled away from the kiss. “No Trina,” he groaned. “I don’t love you like-” his voice trailing off as he realized he cared for Lex beyond that of a friend, or brother.

“Lex.” She sighed. “It’s Lex isn’t it?” She laughed, shaking her head. “It’s true, isn’t it? You are going to run off with Lex and live the life of the rich and famous.”

“I don’t know about that,” Clark blushed. “But, I have to see. With him I have a chance to find out who I am, where I’m from- Lex is my future.”

Trina smiled, “I guess I can understand that.” She stood up and kissed Clark’s brow. “Be a good brother and visit us, once and awhile.” 

“I will,” Clark smiled as he stood up and hugged her. “I have to go see Lex.” 

“Are you going to stick around to say goodbye to everyone?” She questioned as he looked down. 

“I’m not very good with goodbyes.” Clark sighed. “Could you tell everyone? I promise to visit later.”

“No problem, little brother,” she smiled, blinking back tears. “So, I guess this is goodbye.” 

“Goodbye, Trina.” He smiled, hugging her briefly before he disappeared out the door, taking only a ratty red blanket that had adorned his bed. 

* * * 

Clark breathed in the cool night’s air and he knocked on Lex’s temporary trailer. He smiled as Lex opened the door. “Does your offer still stand?” 

“I never go back on my word,” Lex grinned as he leaned against the door frame. “I assume, since you are here, that you are going to accept my offer.” 

Clark nodded, a blinding smile crossing his face as he stepped up into the trailer. “Maybe.” He grinned as he pushed Lex back into the trailer and up against the wall, kissing him as pressed up against him. 

“Is there some way I can turn that into a yes?” Lex gasped as they broke away from the heated kiss. 

“I think I can be persuaded,” Clark grinned as he nipped at Lex’s throat, holding Lex’s hands to the side. 

“Is that so?” Lex mused as he exhaled slowly, enjoying the warmth of Clark’s mouth and hands upon him. “Bedroom, Clark.”

“Huh?” Clark looked at him and then grinned. In a blink of an eye, Lex found himself on the bed with nothing on and Clark above him, kissing a trail down his chest. 

“Amazing,” Lex whispered in awe as he ran his hands through the dark raven hair. 

Clark looked up at him and blushed, pulling himself up to kiss Lex. “Am I doing this right?” He questioned, burying his head into the crook of Lex’s neck. Clark sat back and gazed over the man before him, his hands trailing over the lean hairless body.

“So far,” Lex teased as he pushed Clark back onto the mattress and straddled him. “Let me show you.” 

A moan escaped Clark’s rosy lips as Lex nipped and licked every defined muscle in his chest and continued to down. “Lex,” he gasped as his fingers grasped onto the sheets, tearing them slightly as Lex licked the tip of his weeping erection. 

“Breathtaking,” Lex mused as he gazed at Clark with lust laden eyes. “I would have never known that you weren’t human. David would envy you.” 

“Lex.” Clark groaned as he closed his eyes and arched his back up, giving Lex more access. “Talking is overrated.” 

“Patience young one,” Lex teased as he leaned back down over Clark, licking around the base of the heavy shaft, fingers cupping the twin balls and squeezing them. 

“Lex,” he panted, squirming under his teacher, his body trembling with feelings beyond his imagination. 

“Yes, Clark?” Lex baited as he gazed up at him, tongue drifting over the slit of his erection. 

“Fuck.” Clark moaned and shifted under him.

“Did you cuss?” Lex reprimanded and pulled away from Clark entirely. 

“Lex!” He groaned. “Please.”

Lex leaned up and kissed Clark’s lips, pressing their erections together. “Clark,” he moaned as he rubbed himself against Clark for a few thrusts, teasingly.

“Oh, fuck, please.” Clark whimpered, his hips arching up into Lex’s.

Lex nodded and moved back down, grabbing Clark’s cock in his hands, stroking it hard before he took it into his mouth and sucked on it. 

“Lex!” Clark cried out and came instantly, panting as Lex looked up at him amused, swallowing Clark’s essence. “Sorry,” he panted as his fingers unclenched from the tattered sheets under them. 

“Don’t be,” Lex smirked as he drew circles around the base of Clark’s twitching penis. 

“I’ve never,” he began, taking in quick sharp breaths. “This- Oh, God. Lex.” 

“Shh,” Lex smiled and leaned up to kiss him, taking a few minutes to savor each other’s lips. Lex couldn’t help but smirk as he felt Clark’s hardness pressing up against his. 

“Is that normal?” Clark asked nervously and Lex laughed, causing Clark to blush. 

“Yes,” Lex replied, amazed at the beauty before him. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Fuck?” Clark questioned, his eyes sparking with desire. “How? I’ve never done this before. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I want to feel you inside me,” Lex stated, his voice heavy with lust and authority. 

“Yes,” Clark nodded as Lex leaned over and grabbed a small bottle of lube from his bedside table. “Tell me.”

Clark moaned as Lex lubricated his shaft liberally and then placed some over Clark’s fingers. “Before you can fuck, you have to stretch.” Lex managed to explain as his own need scrambled his thoughts and brought Clark’s fingers to his puckered hole. “One, then two-” Before Lex could finish his train of thought, Clark flipped their positions and he slide down between Lex’s thighs, pushing in his first finger. “Clark.”

“Good?” Clark questioned as he slide his finger in and out, before he added a second one. 

“Yes,” he purred as Clark pushed in and out with his fingers, barely brushing up against his prostate, and he grasped onto Clark’s shoulders. “Now, Clark.”

“Now?” he repeated as he removed his fingers and Lex’s body squirmed underneath him, missing Clark’s touch.

“Now.” Lex moaned as Clark hesitantly placed the head of his erection against the stretched opening. “Clark,” he panted as he pushed up against him and Clark relented and slowly pushed in. 

“Lex,” Clark gasped, fully sheathed into the body squirming under him. “Oh, god.” 

“Fuck me, Clark.” Lex hissed as he adjusted to Clark’s length and rocked up against it, needing more.

Clark’s movements were clumsy at first, but soon they had a fast paced rhythm, their bodies moving against each other. “Lex,” Clark chanted over and over again as he strained not to use any more strength that he already allowed. 

Clark swatted away Lex’s hand as he reached down to his throbbing erection. “Clark.” Lex hissed as Clark’s larger hand wrapped around it and soon began pumping it, equally to their thrusts. “Oh, Clark.” Lex cried as he came over Clark’s hand, his body shuddering as his orgasm washed over him. 

Clark followed quickly, finding his orgasm as he exploded with one last thrust. He collapsed on top of Lex, panting for air. Lex and Clark rested in the aftermath of their lovemaking, their breathing and their heart rates returning to normal. Lex laced his fingers through Clark’s. “Will you leave and come to Metropolis with me?” Lex questioned his voice hopeful. Clark wrapped his arms tighter around him and kissed him deeply. “I take that as a yes.” Lex gasped, taking a deep breath.

“Yes,” Clark sighed as he nuzzled in close. “I’ll go with you.” 

* * * 

“You live here?” Clark gasped as they walked into the penthouse and he looked around at the plush furnishings. 

“Yes,” Lex chuckled as he took off his jacket and crossed over to the bar. “And now so do you.”

“Wow.” He grinned as he made his way to one of the windows and looked out. “Wow,” Clark repeated himself, his voice filled with awe. “You can see everything up here.” 

Lex smiled and took a sip of his scotch before he moved up behind Clark, wrapping his arm around his waist. “It’s a magnificent view.” He murmured against Clark’s neck as he continued to gaze at him. 

“Lex,” Clark sighed, moving back into the arms around him. “I didn’t realize there was so much out there.” 

“Yes,” he agreed, pressing his lips against Clark’s ear, sucking on it gently and being rewarded by Clark’s low moan.

“Bravo Lex,” came a voice behind them and Lex spun around quickly, disentangling his arms from Clark. “When I sent you to improve the circus’ finances, it never occurred to me that you’d bring the alien to your bed.” 

“What?” Clark gasped as he stepped away from Lex, eyeing him cautiously, before he glared up at the man before him. 

“Clark,” Lex began as continued to stare at the intruder. “This is my father, Lionel Luthor.”

“I’ve seen him many times,” Lionel grinned as he crossed closer to the couple. “He’s the only reason I purchased the failing circus. He looks even more breathtaking out from under the horrid green lights.”

“You what?” Clark gasped as he turned to his lover. “Lex.” He gasped taking in a quick breath as he studied the two. “Please tell me this isn’t true.”

“Go on, Lex. Tell him.” Lionel chuckled. “Tell him how you maneuvered your way into gaining Trina’s trust, only to steal away the main attraction.” 

“You are not welcomed here,” Lex spat as he stepped closer to his father. “Clark isn’t up for discussion.” 

“I’m standing right here!” Clark snapped as he stepped further away from them, suddenly wondering why he came here. “You own me?” 

“Yes, in a matter of speaking.” Lionel hummed, pressing a finger to his lips. “And Lex here has brought you home to play with.” 

“Don’t listen to him, Clark.” Lex groaned as he reached out to touch Clark, to reassure him. “Get out!” Lex growled at his father. 

Lionel laughed as he continued to stare at Clark. “This doesn’t mean anything to you,” Clark began as he pulled away from Lex’s touch and rubbed his head. “I’m nothing more then just the alien to you.” Clark grumbled and in the blink of an eye he was gone. 

Lionel laughed and Lex fumed. “You’ve ruined everything!” Lex spat as he crossed over to the door, knowing that Clark wouldn’t be anywhere in sight. 

“I thought I taught you better,” Lionel sighed. “Never mix business with pleasure.”

“Clark isn’t business,” he replied as he stared at his father. “But, you wouldn’t understand that.”

“Clark makes you weak,” Lionel dismissed. “You are better without him. He’ll be more accustomed to a nice lab, where we can study him.”

“No,” Lex growled. “He will not be some lab rat. I lo-“

“You what?” Lionel questioned, his eyes lighting up. “Some mere infatuation, I’m sure. I doubt that you love him. You don’t know how to love.” Lionel laughed and turned to leave. 

Lex glared at his father, “Leave now, before I get security to kick you out.” 

“I dare you to try,” Lionel laughed over his shoulder as he left. 

Lex threw his scotch glass after him and watched as the glass shattered and fell to the floor. Lex crossed over to the balcony and looked out over the city. “Where did you go?” He questioned the, but no answer came. “Don’t leave me Clark; give me a chance to explain.” 

* * * 

Clark walked miles around Metropolis before he found himself back at the penthouse. “Lex?” He called out as he entered the room, to find Lex waiting for him. 

“I wanted you to come back,” he smiled as he stood up to greet him. “But, I didn’t expect you to.” 

Clark sighed, shaking his head. “Please tell me I’m not some experiment to you. Please tell me-“

“Oh, Clark.” Lex whispered pulling him into his arms. “Yes, you do fascinate me and I’m in awe with every little aspect of you.” He began as he kissed him softly on the lips. “But, against my father’s wishes I think I’ve fallen in love with you.” 

“Lex,” Clark sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around Lex. “I’m sorry I ran out, but just the thought that you used me, that you didn’t want me. It hurt.” 

“I won’t let it happen again,” Lex replied sternly. “I should have been more forward with my intentions, but when I saw you for the first time- I forgot about business, I only wanted you.” 

“I’m not something you can possess,” Clark replied angrily, still hurt from the earlier confrontation. “Your father wants me to be a lab rat!”

Lex stared at him briefly, “I’m afraid that he does,” he replied. “How did you know?” He questioned slightly confused. “You left before he even mentioned that.”

“You forget that I’m not human,” Clark replied dryly as he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, I shouldn’t be here.” 

“Are you saying you can hear beyond walls?” Lex asked amazed, “Trina didn’t mention anything regarding your hearing. What can you do?” He continued as he reached out and rested his hand on Clark’s chest. 

“I-” he began, sighing. “Lex, I can’t. I just can’t. I don’t want to be a lab rat- an alien freak.” He voice trailed off, tears stinging his eyes.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Lex replied quickly, wrapping his arms around. “No one will touch you without my permission. I will protect you.”

“Can you protect me from your father?” Clark questioned, wrapping his arms around Lex, needing to feel the comfort he could offer. 

“With my life,” Lex answered with a wry smile. “But, I have a feeling you’d be able to save us both.” 

“But, he knows me- he knows my weakness,” he whispered. 

“Then we’ll find a way to counter it,” Lex stated with every confidence that they would. “I’ll protect you to my last breath.” 

“Lex,” Clark smiled as he leaned in and kissed Lex possessively. “I promise not to run again.” He sighed as he pulled away, taking a quick breath.

“Good.” Lex agreed, pulling at the hem of Clark’s shirt. “I want you.” 

“How much?” Clark purred as he pulled away and glanced around the room, before grinning. 

“Clark?” Lex began, before he found himself in his room, sprawled on top of his bed. “Amazing,” Lex laughed as he glanced up at Clark. “How do you do that?” 

Clark shrugged as he climbed into bed with him. “I’ve always thought that sun gave me the powers- but, I don’t know how or why.”

“In time we’ll find out everything,” Lex smiled as he pulled him into a kiss. 

“We have time,” Clark smiled. “We have all the time in the world.”

The end.


End file.
